A Darkening Blossom
by Neko1214
Summary: Sakura is faced with the Akatsuki and believe them to be her friends, but it becomes more, then just being friends as Sasuke and Naruto try to find, and bring her back to the village.
1. Chapter 1: In Memory Of The Last Mission

(I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.)

It was a normal day outside in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, Sakura had finished the training today and was finally seeing Sasuke again, finally back in the village and the true team 7 was complete again. Sai had to leave the team, from Sasuke finally coming back, but he did get another team. She was very excited and even started to run through the village to go meet up with Naruto and Sasuke. Today, they were getting a mission without hesitation, but they did not know what type of mission. She started to come to a walk, as she went to the noodle shop, which Naruto normally goes to. For some reason, they had to meet up there. Sakura sighed as she was the first one there, like always. She leaned up against the wall of the shop waiting for them, and finally Sasuke was pulling Naruto by his arm and even pushed him, as they were thirty minutes late.

"Sorry we are late, someone wouldn't wake up early." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. "You should be glad we got here before Kakashi, dobe."

"Ow Sasuke! That hurts!." Naruto rubs his arm and looks at Sakura. "Hello Sakura! Are you ready for today? We are finally getting a mission again! I am hungry, can we go eat the noodles yet?"

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto. I can see why you are both late. Sorry for the early meet up time. Yes, let's get Naruto some food before he dies from starvation." Sakura pushed off from the4 side of the building and walked in.

"If only he shut up about ramen all the damn time." Sasuke followed Sakura into the shop, and Naruto followed behind them.

The three ninjas sat down and ordered food, and when it was put in front of them, they started to eat it. Sakura looked at her food as she ate slowly, team 7 was once again waiting for Kakashi to show up, which normally he was a few hours late. This day was no acceptation, Kakashi was two hours late. They had already paid their bill and were outside. Kakashi was leaning against the wall reading Ichi Ichi Paradise. Sasuke sighed, but then Kakashi tossed them the paper.

"That is the mission the three of you will be doing, I will not be joining you." Kakashi looked up from the book, and started at them.

"What? I thought you normally come with us on missions even if they are not that big." Sakura said looking at Kakashi.

"Not this one, it is very easy, and it isn't too far away. You will be fine without me. I have another mission to do, so good luck on that mission." Kakashi smiled.

"So, this is all you needed to give and tell us, and it took you two hours to do?" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"I had other things to do."

"Great! We get to do a mission for only the three of us!" Naruto was very excited about this.

"It is a five day mission, I think we can handle this easily." Sasuke said and then looked at where Kakashi was, as he was already gone... "He didn't even say anything before he left…"

"Oh well." Sakura took the paper to look at the mission. It was a five day mission, they already had a place to stay, but it was in the middle between Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village. It looked like people were being ambushed near there. She then gave the paper back to Sasuke. "Well I am ready to leave, I am assuming you both are too?"

Sasuke nodded and showed his backpack, one that all three of them had with them. "We are, we have everything with us now."

"Alright, let's head out." She turned and started to walk with Sasuke and Naruto to leave the village for this mission.

They were already running towards their destination, when they got there, it was already night. Sakura set up her stuff, just as Naruto and Sasuke did. Sasuke started a fire and sat down, Sakura sat on the other side of the fire, and Naruto between them; Sakura sighed and laid down after a bit and fell asleep as Naruto and Sasuke were talking a bit longer before sleeping.

There was a yell and the three got up fast and ran to where the yell came from. They went and found places to be hidden, away from each other. They saw a guy who was alone and his bag on the lying ground and seemed hurt. Sakura looked around as Naruto went up to the person, being the idiotic self is he. He didn't even thing if it was a trap, did they really know if there were people waiting to ambush them? They didn't seem to see anyone else except the person laying on the ground as their things were scattered around the person. But Naruto, like always, doesn't wait and listen around.

Sasuke had tried to stop Naruto, but didn't stop him in time, he was too late. Naruto was already out and it was an ambush. Ten ninja came out fast and started to attack, but as soon as they came out, Sasuke and Sakura ran out and went to attack as well. They wanted to figure out how and who these people are, but one by one, only one was left, and they had run away. Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared at him, he was angry at him for going out and not minding what he was doing, and what make the ambush happen so fast, but it was over as soon as it happened.

Sasuke sighed and moved to sitting down and leaning against a tree. Sakura came up and stood next to him as Naruto sat in front of them. "Naruto, haven't you learned to not go out automatically until we check to see if it is an ambush or not? Really, you have done it enough times to have learned by now." Sasuke stared at Naruto then.

"I know! But the person looked hurt, so I wanted to go and help them." Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"You were stupid, Naruto. You know to wait for until Sasuke gives the signal!" She was about to yell, but caught herself before that. She looked away, and stared at the ground. "You know what we were going to do if it was clear and fine to go to the person."

"I will do that next time, this time was just like this because we are all finally together again. I missed being team 7." Naruto looked up and smiled at them, the stupid smile he normally did, Sasuke and Sakura sighed in unison, it was normal Naruto always trying to make things be looser, which didn't help to well. Both of them were still pretty mad at him. He was about to jeopardize their mission, which did.

Sakura glared at Naruto and looked away. "Now we might have a battle on our hands, and we do not even have others to help us."

"But I can always make more copies of myself!" Naruto looked up at Sakura as she sighed. She didn't know what to say to him now.

Sakura sighed as they finally started to walk back to their camp, which wasn't too far away. They finally laid down and slept., as the fire was put out. The night was silent, except for the crickets making the music of the night. Sakura on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. She turned onto her back as she stared up at the stars and clouds. She looked shocked when she saw a shooting star, and she smiled as she watches it disappear very quickly. She closed her eyes and thought in her head as she was making a wish. _**I wish, this mission will finish fast, and have a good outcome.**_ She then turned back onto her side and tired to fall asleep again, curling up under the blanket some, as it started to get a bit chilly.

In the morning, as the sun started to rise over the trees to, to where it shone on them more, Sasuke started to wake up, just as Sakura was already up for a bit, she was sitting up with her legs crossed, and looking at the ground as she was very deep in thought. She stared, and didn't look up at all when Sasuke was asking a questions, she didn't even hear him, too deep into thought.

"Sakura?" Sasuke shook Sakura then and looked up at him back into reality, finally. He was staring at her seriously, as he had said her name at least a few times before she noticed him shaking her and saying her name..

"Huh? Sasuke?" She stared at him calmly but then looked away. "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"You weren't answering to me. I called your name a few times now. Is something wrong with you?" He crossed his arm "You sure that nothing is wrong? What were you staring off into space for anyways?"

"What was I thinking about? Nothing really, I just didn't get a good sleep really. That's mostly it." She smiled as she then started to stand up, she brushed herself off then looked over at Naruto and frowned. "He still isn't up yet?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded his head, and rubbed it. "Yeah, he is still asleep. We need to wake him up. You know how hard of a sleeper he can be. He could sleep through a whole fight, with all the noise in the world. Can you wake him up this time?"

Sakura nodded, stretched her back some then went over and leaned down to Naruto, staring at him. She sighed and then smiled. "The ramen is burning!" She quickly then moved away from Naruto's sleeping form.

Naruto sat up very fast. He looked around and was worried. "Why is the ramen burnging!" He then realized where he was then rubbed his head. "That was a dirty trick Sakura!" He pouted looking up at her.

"I had to do it to get you up fast. We have a mission to do." She then turned around and started to put her things into a bag.

Sasuke started to pack his things too, Naruto did after he stood up. They had to relocate themselves so they are never found in the same place. They did not want to be spotted by the people they were after, since the ambush the day before, which did not go too well. They finally started heading out to find a new place to hide out at, which was easy enough to find out as they found a perfect place. Right now if the boss of the ninjas came, they could get this mission over with faster, instead stay another three days. After they set up their camp again, they went and started to make sure people were all right now. After a bit they went into the village, and started to look on what to buy to eat, as they were getting hungry.

They stopped in a restaurant that looked like it was a good place to eat, and of course there was ramen on the menu for the stupid blond haired idiot who couldn't get enough ramen. Team 7 sat down, like always, Sasuke and Naruto sat right next to each other. By this time, Sakura already know something that took her a bit to know, Sasuke and Naruto were actually a couple. She smiled and then ordered her drink, and food, just as they did. They started talking like they were close friends, which they were. She was enjoying this time they were having together, it was great for her. She hasn't actually been with them all for such a long time. After a bit of them talking, they started to laugh, they were allowed to have a tiny bit of fun on a mission, and eating was the time to do that. Their food came and they started to eat, and when they were done, they put money on the table then left the restaurant.

They went back to the path and stayed hidden as they watched people walk by. Watching them to make sure no one got attacked or hurt, which nothing happened for at least two more days. Sakura rested, leaning against the trunk while sitting on the branch as there was nothing going on. It was very boring, no activity at all. She sighed and closed her eyes and started to fall into a light sleep, a way to be easily woken up. She woke up when Sasuke walked up to the tree, then she got down and went with them to the camp site.

She laid down groaning. "Nothing, maybe they gave up trying to steal from people or actually just trying to kill or hurt them. It seems we already got them all, so let's just go home."

"We can't, Sakura." Sasuke looked over at her as Naruto was laying down and already asleep. Sasuke sighed and sat down. "We have to stay until the last day, when others are coming to take our place. If we don't get them when they come, and we aren't here, then they will get hurt, it will be our fault."

"Yes yes…" She laid back and stared at the stars. "Why can't this mission just be finished though? I really just want them to finish coming out and it be done with."

"I know Sakura, but we can't rush these things, if we did, we would do a horrible job at it." Sasuke laid down in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "Just try and sleep, it should be done with sooth. Be patient."

Sakura sighed and stared at the sky once again, not being able to sleep. She knew that the other two falls asleep very fast, and can easily be woken up. She stared at the stars thinking, and knowing she wanted to go do something else then what they are doing now. She did like the night sky and all, but what else could they do? This mission was a low class mission, it was too easy. She tried her best to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. She turned onto her side, and then her other side, then back onto her back. She sat up and looked down as there was nothing to do on those nights you just can't sleep. She quickly got up though when she heard people around them and she looked around then the people easily got Sasuke and Naruto up as they were back to back with Sakura.

They stayed back to back as people started to come out and were in a circle around them completely. Someone stood out to being the head of them and Sakura glared at the guy. The ninjas stayed in a circle as Naruto made copies and started to attack, Sasuke and Sakura joined in on the fight. The fight lasted on for a few hours, but the thing that made it stop, was most of the guys were gone, except for the boss of the group. All that could be seen of Sakura after she attacked him was the way she flew and hit into a rock and fell down, and didn't move. There was a small bit of blood already from her arms, and now from her head. Naruto and Sasuke continued to fight until it was done, or at least half done, since the guy finally left.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura fast. "We need to get her to the hospital Nartuo." He picked up Sakura fast and had her on his shoulder and Naruto was already packing things up, as Sasuke ran on ahead of Naruto, who caught up later when Sasuke was in Konoha and was taken, which Kakashi was found on the way towards the hospital Sakura straight to the hospital. She was in his arms now as she was limp, and still hasn't woken up yet. Sasuke put her on a bed when they got to the hospital. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi watched their female member get rolled away from them, very worried on how she will be when she wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2: No Longer Trusting

A white ceiling was the first thing Sakura could see when she opened her eyes. She started to look around as she noticed there were machines around her, ones that would be in a hospital, and she was alone. She started to sit up but groaned some as her head started to hurt. She was trying to answer questions she had in her mind, but she couldn't, she didn't know her name, didn't know what or who she was, didn't know who her friends were. She closed her eyes as she tried to go through her mind, trying to think of who she was, where she was from, who her friends where. All that she saw, was the blackness, she couldn't remember a single thing. All she could remember was the last few minutes that she has been awake.

Sakura started to slowly sit up, not wanting to get light headed, from sitting up to fast, and to make any the machines she knew were there, beep alerting people she was awake or something was wrong. She leaned her head forward as she put a hand up and held her pink hair, which was a bit longer than before, it went to her shoulders now, instead of her chin. She then started to look at what she was wearing, which was a white hospital gown that patients normally wore, and then she looked at the white wires coming out from the collar of it, and the clear thin tube that was connected to a needle in her arm. She started to take the i.v. out of her arm, as it wouldn't make any sounds. She looked out the window as it was still bright, in the way telling her it was around 1:30 p.m. But she didn't know what day it was.

She was finally done with looking around in the room, and finally started to take off the wires, as the beeping finally started as she took them off. All the machines started to go crazy for a few seconds before nurses started to run into the room where Sakura was in. The nurses started to check up on Sakura grabbing her arms and trying to get her back down as she struggled, and tried to put the wires back onto her. She was actually started to scream and yell.

"Do not touch me! Let go of me dammit!" Sakura finally got a arm free and pushed a nurse away as the doctor finally started to walk in and see what was going on.

"Take a step back everyone." The doctor told the nurses who looked shocked that she would do that. He then walked past the nurses and stood near Sakura. "Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?" He asked that, and Sakura just stared at him confused, not answering to her name. She couldn't even remember her name. The doctor sighed. "I feared this would of happened..." He then turned to a nurse. "Please go tell Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke that Sakura is up, but has amnesia." The nurse nodded and left the room, and he looked back at her. "I need to do a few tests just to see if you are all right, okay?" Sakura nodded and he started the tests on her.

"Do you remember your name?" The doctor asked, looking at her face, as she shook her head saying no. "Your name is Sakura Haruno. You are a ninja of the Hidden leaf Villge, Konoha. You are in Team Seven. You have been asleep for two weeks." He tried to explain it to her, but she was looking down after she heard her name.

The doctor started tests, of her vision, if she can move her hand, fingers, feet, and toes, making sure her motor skills were working just fine. He was writing everything down on a paper as he did the test. He started to check her heart beat, but she moved away from the stethoscope. There were three nurses around making sure she didn't fight against him. The doctor sighed after he wrote something down, after he finished listening to her heart. He put the stethoscope around his neck and started to hear the sound of someone running through the halls, and the sound of someone calling a name to the running person, but the running person was saying a name over and over again.

"Sakura!" Naruto came running in, as Sasuke and Kakashi walked in after a few seconds, as they were walking. Naruto ran to the side. "You are faking amnesia aren't you!" Naruto went up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Naruto, she isn't joking. She lost her memory." Sasuke said as he stepped next to Naruto as he spoke.

"But Sasuke...She must remember us. She has to have remembered us. Right, Kakashi?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi, when he walked up behind the two younger boys as the doctor, and nurses left the room.

"All we can do is wait, Naruto. She might of really forgotten us for now, but one day she will remember us. It will just take a bit of time. We just have to re-teach and tell her things." Kakashi said as he stared at her. "It will take a while for her to remember anything. It might take a couple days, weeks, months or even years. We need to be patient"

Sakura stared at the blond, and started to move her hand arm away from him. Then she looked around at the black haired boy, and then the silver haired man, looked confused. "Who are you? Do I know the three of you?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura then sighed a bit. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is our….teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Do any of our names ring a bell, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and looked down. "No, none ring a bell at all. The name Sakura doesn't even ring a bell. Are you sure it is my name?"

Naruto nodded, smiling. "We are sure it is your name. It has been your name your whole life." He stared at her before frowning, finally realizing she wasn't faking it at all.

She looked back up at them and was confused. "Well… Let's hope it comes to me. I am getting a bit hungry."

"Okay, I will go get you something!" Naruto really wanted to get her ramen but Sasuke went with him to help him get the food for all four of them.

Sakura crossed her legs and had her hands on the bed, from the hole when she crossed her legs. Kakashi walked close to the bed as he watched her, and then sat down in a chair. She looked at him with the corner of her eyes and then moved her head up to see him fully. She sighed and then moved her legs, uncrossing them and dangling off the bed, her hands moved to her sides. "Didn't you want to go with them…Uh, Kakashi was it?"

"Yes, you remembered even though my name was said a couple minutes ago." He smiled under the black mask. "I didn't go with them, because I thought you would want some company. I am your teacher, I should be here to help you if need be, even if you can't remember."

"Well, I would have been fine if you went to get food with them. What type of teacher are you?" She stared at him confused still.

"I trained Naruto, Sasuke, and you, when you graduated from the school and got into teams. Then after Sasuke left, Naruto went with Jiraiya, and you went with Tsunade. You learned strength and medical while with her, and you called her Shisho." Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

Sakura stared at him, and then looked down thinking that he might have been truth, or not. For all she knew, he was telling a lie. All she remembered was red clouds, but very clouded on what she knew about it. She wanted to figure out what the red clouds meant, and she would. She was thinking of a way to get out that night and escaping this village. She spoke with Kakashi a tiny bit, before Naruto and Sasuke finally came back with food. They all ate quietly, except for the blond trying to make jokes and make people laugh. Around 3pm, Naruto was upset as when they three left, leaving Sakura alone in the room. They knew she needed her rest, even though she slept for the two weeks.

The doctor came back around three other times during the day, checking up on her and checking the machines, and writing things down. He asked her questions as she barely answered, not wanting to talk to him as she did not trust him. She stared down at the ground thinking as she listened to the doctor and he did the tests. He finally left and she sighed, leaning back on a pillow, as she grabbed a book to do activities in that Naruto left for her so she didn't get bored, but it easily bored her. She had started to try and entertain herself, by drawing random things, more like doodles. She then started to draw a cloud and started to shade it in doing random things to it and sighed before she crumpled up the piece of paper, and threw it into the trash.

The time passed as Sakura stared at the hospital blanket, waiting for the day to turn into night, where there would be less employees working at the hospital. She didn't want to be stuck here, she didn't like all the contact from people she couldn't remember or know at this time. She wanted to escape, and she knew she had to before anything. She knew her name was Sakura now, but she didn't know whether to trust the three people that came to see her or not. She didn't want to risk it at all. She finally got up and out of the bed, as she turned off the machines before she took off the wires, then she went to the window, opening it as it was only on the fourth floor. There was a building very close to the window, so she jumped from the open window to the roof.

She had jumped from roof, to tree to roof until she was out of the village. She ran through the forest getting farther and farther away from Konoha. She looked around as the night, as back at the hospital a light went on as someone went to check on her, but she was gone. When they did get someone to go try to find her, it was too late, they were too far behind. Sakura flinched when she stepped on some stones, and branches as she had no shoes on. She continued to move on even if her feet were getting sore, and cut from running. The night was getting colder as she was getting very tired. She stopped when it was around two in the morning. She laid down on the ground near a tree and closed her eyes as she couldn't sleep just yet on the cold ground. It was hard for her to.

She started to hear people walking close to her, but she didn't move, she couldn't move at all from exhaustion. The people started to talk but it sounded weird to her as it sounded fuzzy and muffled. She couldn't tell what the people were saying really. Sakura tried her best to stay up, her eyelids getting heavy as she tried to keep her eyes open, they soon started to close. She started to drift into sleep finally, as she was hearing two male voices come closer to her, and she could see two outlines of the two people talking. She heard only one question and saw the color red, before she went unconscious "It's Sakura...What is she doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Meaning Of The Red Clouds

When she woke up, she kept her eyes clothes as she moved her head some, she knew she was in a bed again. She groaned thinking it was the bed at the hospital, but the thing was, she felt the bed was softer and it was warm, as compared to the hospital bed; hard and cold. She started to open her eyes and blink some as she looked around. The room had a dark red dresser, hooks on the walls that hold something that looked like puppets, a book shelf that had many books on it, three doors, and a couch that only had one arm rest on one side and the back of it. The room was quite large because it had so much space still in it even with all that was around. She started to sit up and she looked down as the covers were black and so were the pillows. The blanket had a design on it, but Sakura couldn't tell if it was ivy or something else. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was just dreaming this because she knew she fell asleep in the woods.

She sat up and then moved and she noticed she was in loose pants, and a button up shirt, it seems someone changed her while she slept. She started to get out of the bed. "I need to figure out where I am…" She tried to hold the pants up, for whoever put them on her, he was a couple sizes larger then her. It must have been a guy's clothes too, she could tell. She walked to one of the doors and opened it up, as it was to the bath room, then she opened the second door, which was a large closet, she looked confused as she saw a black cloak, with red clouds on it, and she looked surprised. "This…is what I remember. Do I know the people who brought me here? I probably do because...this is the only thing I can remember from before." She felt as if she knew what it was for, she then closed that door and walked to the third door opening it. She started to walk down the hall as she past a few amount of doors on that side, as she got to the stairs, she looked down, it was a grand staircase. She figured she was in a mansion, but whose mansion? She tried to slowly walk down the staircase, to not make anything creak, but there were some creaking sounds from where she stepped, but not too many. She was walking around down stairs as she heard people talking through twin doors. She slowly started to walk over to the doors and looked through the crack to see the people.

"What other things do we have to talk about on our agenda?" An orange haired guy said, as he was sitting in a leather chair with his fingers touching his lips some as he looked at the others in the office room.

"Well, there is the talk about what's going on in Konoha. People started the search team to find the girl." The blue man said, as he sat next to a black haired guy with red eyes.

"It was her choice to run, we only saved her from the freezing cold ground. She didn't fight at all when she heard Deidara and I got close to her." The red haired said. Sakura looked at him as she remembered hearing that voice the night before.

"Do they think she was kidnapped Sasori?" the blue guy said as he stretched, and stared at the red head.

A blond haired guy laughed. "You really think, that they would believe she just ran away Kisame?"

The blue guy shrugged as Sasori sighed. "We did not kidnap her, I saved her, it seemed as if she was hurt recently, she was wearing a hospital gown. So something points to me that she was in a hospital. I don't think anyone would wear a gown from a hospital just to sleep or walk around in."

The blond smiled. "It helps us though, just think about the possibilities." Deidara looked at his hand as he spoke. The lips on his hand opened up some as he thought, then looked up at them.

"Deidara… Do not think perverted." Sasori crossed his arms and looked at him as a white haired man laughed.

"You can't stop him from thinking that, for as long as we all have known Deidara, he has always been perverted. And for as long as we have known Sakura, I don't think she would mind, since she knows perverted people are all around her."

"Hidan…" The guy with short black hair said, as he looked at him, his voice sounding weird.

"What Kakuzu? I am not joking. She knows about perverts, she's been around us hasn't she?" Hidan looked at Kakuzu who then stayed quiet.

Sakura was looking in through the crack still, and listening. From what they were saying, she knows them all well, and she was friends with them, they had to be her friend right? She remembered the red clouds and she noticed that they had a red clouded cloak in the closet. She must know them, but she can't remember them well. Her memory was still lost, she had to re-meet them all and know about them again. At least she knew a large group of people from before she lost her memory, but for little she remember, she didn't realize that they tried to kill her before, which is an advantage for them to have a member from team seven, who worked with the Kyubii. She looked at everyone and saw a person with like a venus flytrap around the guys headm which was half white and half green, he wasn't talking at all. Then she looked around as she saw the next person who spoke, a guy with an orange mask.

"We need to just help her with what she needs right now! We don't know how she is, she was wearing that type of attire, she might be hurt!" The guy in the mask said.

"Tobi we will figure it out when she wakes up." Deidara said looking at him as if annoyed.

"Okay, that is enough." The orange haired said and looked around. "Anything else that we need to speak about?"

"There isn't anything else, Pein. We got the reports that we gave you, and got our assignments so I think that is done." A blue haired girl said, she stared at him calmly, standing next to him.

"Thank you Konan, then everyone, please go about on your business." Pein said as he stood up and then nodded to everyone.

Sakura moved away from the door and turned around trying to make no sound as she tried to go up the stairs in a run, to make sure no one saw her. She hid at the top of the stairs, and knelt down looking through the holes from the railing as people started to walk out of the office. She ducked down and then crawled back to the room so they didn't see her, but she got up when she was close to the door. She walked into the door and closed the door quietly. She sat on the bed and stared down, she felt as if she could trust these people, but in the back of her mind it was saying not to trust them. A sigh came from her, as she didn't know what to think. What was she to do? She laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers close to her body.

Sasori was walking up the stairs as he was looking forward, trying to figure out if Sakura might be up. He didn't know whether to think she was or not, because of how she fell asleep so fast as Deidara and him traveled to her by accident. He sighed, and stopped as he was starting to walk into a hallway. Looking at the painting then as he started to walk again, which were just of the people living in the house in random poses or just random things to fill up the house. The walk wasn't too far, walking from the beginning of the hall to his door, and then started to open the door quietly seeing as she didn't notice, and was staring at the ceiling. He then opened it fully then walked in, knowing she wasn't paying attention to the door, and then stopped next to the bed.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Sasori tried to sound,…polite and nice, not knowing what her condition was at all.

Sakura jumped some as she sat up looking at him. "What..: She stood up and backed up some. She was afraid of him right now. "Nothing…is wrong, how do you know me?" She was leaning on the wall as she stared at him, as he had on a tight black undershirt, and black pants on. She could see that there was something sticking out from his chest, which was round. She didn't know what it was, but she looked up his arms and saw the fact that they were separated a little, likewise with the fingers, and then up to his face.

"How do I know you? Do you not remember anything?" He took a step towards her knowing she couldn't go anywhere if she tried to. He tried to have a look that she is safe there.

"I cannot remember anything, except for red clouds." She didn't move at all when he took the step towards her.

Sasori grinned a bit as he stared at her, hearing that. "Well, you remember the group logo. Red clouds on each one of our cloaks… You're cloak got destroyed, another one is being made, even some clothes for you. Do you want anything right now? Do you want to meet the rest of your friends Sakura?"

"The…rest of my friends?" Sakura stared at him confused.

"Yes, the other members of the Akatsuki. Do you not remember us? You are in the group." He then sat on the bed and holding her wrist softly. "Do you remember my name?"

Sakura tried to pull her wrist away from him, as she shook her head. "No, I do not remember your name."

"My name is Sasori, I am a master of puppets. I have made my own puppets, and made myself to be a puppet. That is why you see the separations that you see." He stared at her waiting for a reaction.

She looked at him and was shocked. "How…How can you be alive? How can you be breathing? Are you even a guy?"

Sasori laughed and let her wrist go. "I am alive because I was able to make it so, and yes I am really a male. I could prove it to you." He smirked.

"No." She shook her head again. "I am fine without seeing…That you are male." She looked down. " You said…That the, uh, Akatsuki, right? That it is a group?"

"Yes, the Akatsuki is a group. We have twelve members in total including me, thirteen including you. You were starting to become a member finally before you disappeared and we couldn't find you, until last night." Sasori laid down on the bed putting his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling."You hadn't picked you're room yet, so you stayed in mine. You didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as me, but you always woke before me." He was trying to make things up so to make her think it was the truth.

"Did…did we have something going on? Like in a relationship type of thing?" She stared at him not moving as she was more relaxed than before.

"In a relationship? Hm..." he closed his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't say in a long term one really, you didn't know who you actually wanted to be with so you just decided to see who you liked more, even though you stay in my room for the time being."

She stared at him then started to laugh a bit from what he said, laughing for the first time after the amnesia started. Sasori opened his eyes and looked at her as if smiling a tiny bit. "I didn't know who I wanted to be with? I would think I would know exactly who I want to be with, but now I would never know." She rubbed her eyes as she laughed to hard.

"Well, there are a few amount of members, but Pein and Konan are already a couple, so those two are out. Then there is Zetsu, remember that he is the plant guy. Then there is Kakuzu, but could always pick him. Then left is Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, and I. So it is very confusing on who you want to be with, since you are the only single female in the Akatsuki." He then pushed and started to sit up. "Which… you need to meet them all over again. This will be interesting to see you meet everyone again for the...second time."

"Meet everyone again? Maybe I should since I can't remember everyone. Only person I have spoken to is you, Sasori." Sakura smiled at him.

"I take that as a compliment, since I did carry you back here all the way from the woods. I do receive appreciation because of it. But personally, I did like carrying you back, and then having to change you're clothes." He grinned.

"Thank you for carrying me back here." She blushed and looked away.

He stood up and brushed himself off then walked towards the door. "Let's get going to meet everyone, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked back at him and then followed him as he opened the door. She was still wearing the baggy shirt he had put on her which she knew he changed her. The pants were a bit loose so she had to hold them up or adjust them, until she finally tied it so it didn't keep falling. She stared at his back as she knew she did feel something for him but didn't know what it felt for. She wanted to know what the feeling was really to her. She had to retie the pants again after it got loose, but this time in a double knot that wouldn't loosen up this time, making sure it wouldn't fall down as she walked.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting of Some

The first person we came up to, was sitting on a chair in a room with statues around, and some paintings, it seemed like a small art studio as there were boxes of clay it looked like. His blond hair was down at the time, and his long bangs were moved to covering his left eye. He hadn't noticed the presence of Sasori or Sakura when they walked in. All he was doing was playing with some clay that was in his hand, as he was creating some insects for use later on. Sasori made sure Sakura didn't speak when she was about too, he had his hand up as he watched Deidara make the insects, knowing Sakura forgot about the mouths on Deidara's hand's. It seemed as if Sasori wanted to watch Deidara make his creations, but as well for Sakura to watch. Sasori finally put his hand down then coughed a bit. Deidara looked over to him and Sakura, then stood up smiling.

"Well, it seems the... Sakura finally woke up." He stared at her and then looked at Sasori. "What?"

"The what?" Sakura asked as she saw Sasori who seemed mad at Deidara for almost saying something he shouldn't have. She then looked at Deidara who was looking back at Sakura as if to answer, but before he could, Sasori answered.

"Deidara is a bit of an idiot at times. He –"

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Deidara huffed some.

"Like I was saying, Deidara sometimes says things before his mind can work, so he stops talking to remember that he needs to think before he speaks." Sasori smiled again.

"Exactly what Sasori said, Sakura, I do speak without thinking. I am sorry, my name is Deidara." He extended his hand as Sakura looked at the mouths on his hand again. He then laughed. "Don't be afraid, they don't bite, they something rather enjoyable." He then grinned at the last part he said, as he kept his arm extended.

Sakura stared at his hand then up at him. "I am good for now, I really don't want my hand to be licked, especially by another…hand. I am sorry, but I will not shake your hand till it is covered up with a glove." She looked at Sasori who started to crack up laughing at what Sakura had said to Deidara, who now seemed a bit hurt.

"Well that doesn't make me very happy, you used to love my hands." He smiled and Sasori glared at Deidara again. "I am sorry! They just come out!"

"Then stop trying to say stuff that is perverted, Deidara." He sighed. "I think we should go on to let you meet someone else, Deidara seems in a…happy mood." He put a hand on Sakura's back as Deidara tried to argue, but they started to walk away before he could say something.

Sakura sighed. "Is he really always that perverted? Even to a girl who doesn't remember him?" She looked back up at Sasori.

"No, he is normally more calm, not very perverted. He normally just talks and laughs about things, he likes to make jokes, so he is thinking he is making a normal joke." He shrugged. "Lets see who else is home, Pein, you will meet later, Zetsu is out…eating. Konan is with Pein, Hidan is here with Kakuzu, and Kisame is with Itachi, then there is Tobi who is somewhere god knows where. Who do you want to meet next?"

"I don't really know, maybe Itachi and Kisame." Sakura looked down as she was trying to figure out if she really wanted to meet them next, either way she already said it so that's who they were going to next.

Sasori didn't care who was next on the list, he just wanted to get this over with. Sakura hadn't noticed yet, but he was actualy acting happy that she was there for any other reasons instead of Naruto coming to save her. Just as everyone else acted in the Akatsuki that she was apart of their group, they all acted like they were her close friends. Right now they were trying to find Itachi and Kisame, as they weren't where Sasori thought they were, which was in the kitchen, as they had told him they would go eat first before doing anything else. They finally found Itachi and Kisame outside, as Kisame was swimming around in the lake, as it was like their own personal pool, which it was for the Akatsuki.

Sasori nodded towards them. "Go and talk to them, I actually have some business to do right now. You can walk around and go where you please to Sakura. Just remember, do not stare into Itachi's eyes too much" He started to walk off before she could even say anything to him or to stop him.

Sakura was afraid to go up to Itachi and Kisame at the moment, but she looked over at them as she saw the black haired man staring over at her as if he already knew that she was there. She knew now she couldn't back out of anything or run away. The black haired, red eye man started to get up off the rock that he was sitting on then looked at Kisame and said something, as Kisame looked over, and was smiling and got out of the lake. He started to shake a bit trying to get the water off him before he got the towel. Itachi started to walk over to Sakura as she was looking away then. Itachi walked up to Sakura and stopped a foot away from her, as Kisame was right next to him, smiling.

"Hello Sakura." Kisame said, as she looked at him. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Kisame.." Itachi closed his eyes sighing. "You really think that she is better like she used to be before, when she can't remember anything about us?"

"You are right." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I am Kisame." He smiled again.

Itachi shook his head. "And as I said your name just then. " Itachi looked at Sakura. "Sorry about him, I am Itachi, his teammate."

"It is….nice to meet you, again I think." Sakura looked away and rubbed her arm as she didn't know what exactly to ask, she didn't want to look at Itachi, for some reason afraid that he might do something.

"It is nice for you to meet us again, especially since you and I did have something going on before, Sakura-chan." Itachi crossed his arms. "Will you look at people when they speak to you and you speak to them? I won't do anything to harm you."

Kisame walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to look at the big old man who hurt your heart right now, do you?"

Itachi glared at Kisame who then laughed. "Kisame….I will hurt you later if you don't stop that type of joking."

"I don't remember anything…" She stared at Kisame. "I feel as this is the first time I am meeting you both. The first time I have ever spoken to you or seen you."

" Oh well, I need to go somewhere." He hugged Sakura and then walked away smiling knowing Itachi wanted to be alone with Sakura.

Itachi looked at Sakura, finally looking up and down her form. "Those are not your clothes are they?"

Sakura looked at the clothes then back at Itachi. "No they are not...why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You need to spend a day with me, you really do Sakura. Just you and I."

"I think I can do that, after I get used to everything. I think I need to just relax since of what happened before. I would love to spend a day with you though, Itachi." She smiled softly at him.

"Good, because I will hold you to it. I will make sure we can spend a day with each other." He then looked away and stared up at the sky. "It is still only afternoon still."

"It is still only afternoon, I am surprised it is," Sakura looked up, and then looked back down and started to walk back to the lake.

"I heard you got to speak to Deidara earlier, how was that?" Itachi looked back at the lake.

"It was…fine. He was very perverted…Kind of like Kisame."

"They normally are perverted like that." He yawned then and closed his eyes after he finished yawning.

"Hahaha, I guess you're right, But it is how they both are, there are people who are less perverted, then there are those who are more perverted." She smiled at Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes, sighed, and moved to her side. "We need to talk more, but even I need to go. You should go meet up with Konan and go do some…'girl' stuff. She will be able to help out more, that is if she is not busy Sakura. I will need to talk to you later." He moved his hand as it to touch her, but he moved away and then turned around walking away.

Sakura stared off after him and sighed, then looked down, sighing. She then looked back up and started to walk away from where she was standing, going back to the mansion. She walked into the mansion and started to walk around as her stomach growled from hunger. She went into the kitchen where she saw a blue haired girl, she thought instinctively that this was Konan, the only other girl in the Akatsuki. Sakura smiled a little as she walked up to the refrigerator to get something to make, and eat. Konan looked at her and then moved to sitting down on the chair that was next to the large dinning table in the kitchen and watched Sakura, as she made a sandwich.

Konan finally got up and walked to Sakura after the sandwich was finished. "Sakura, how do you like it here so far?" Konan went and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and pulled her slowly to a walk, to leave the kitchen, grabbing a cloak and putting it on herself, then grabbing one for Sakura then putting it on her. She put the hood over both their heads then.

"I like it, I just feel…off, as if this place is very new to me. Must be because of the fact that I do not have any memory of this place." She smiled shyly as she walked, now looking down.

"Well like you said, you forgot everything. But it will come back to you one of these days. We are all your friends." Konan grinned and looked at Sakura. "Have you met Pein yet?"

"No, I have not, I have met Deidara, Itachi and Kisame, and you." She looked at Konan then. "I know I need to meet...Pein."

"You do, he is the leader of our group, but you still need to meet everyone else, just the same." Konan then let go of Sakura. "We should get you new clothes too, you can't keep wearing Sasori's clothes."

"I know, but I do not know where we can get clothes for me, do you know of any place?" Sakura looked at Konan as they were going outside then.

"How would I not know where we can get somet clothes? You think I make the clothes I wear on my back? Hell no, I buy clothes just like the next person who needs clothes. So now we need to get you clothes so you can wear them."

"Wait, if I lived herem, wouldn't I already have some clothes to wear?" Sakura stared at Konan confused then.

"You weren't with us when we moved so we couldn't move your clothes over to the new house. We couldn't bring your clothes without you, you were missing for a few weeks, and we couldn't find you." Konan looked ahead of them. "So we need to get you new clothes. It will be fun, don't worry." She smiled back at Sakura.

"Thank you Konan." She smiled then looked down. "I just need some clothes, I do not need anything flashy." Sakura looked back up as we were still walking. Konan and Sakura walked in silence then, walking towards a town Sakura didn't even know was there. When she saw the town she was surprised but didn't show or say anything, as they kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5: A Painful Start

Having already been in this house for a couple weeks, she knew everyone, learned where most everyone is, and what rooms there are. Sakura was in her room, asleep, and new clothes in her closet so she didn't have to borrow from Konan anymore. Sakura moved some under the sheets, even after the sun came up, as she wanted to sleep in. Though, she was not able to sleep in too much longer, having felt that she was being lifted off the bed. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked around, then seeing Sasori and tried to move.

"Sasori, stop this. I was having a good dream." She whined and whimpered a bit.

"You have to get up, Sakura." He had set her back onto the bed, and breaking the threads that were around her, which disappeared instantly. "We have things to do today, it is time to go. Normally you are awake early. Was it hard to sleep last night?"

She looked at him and was sitting up now. "I was up until late this morning. For some reason I just could not sleep. I had this unnerving feeling in the back of my head, keeping my mind wide awake." She stared at him serious.

"I know but we still have things we have to do. If you do not start getting dressed now and then leaving in a few minutes, I will make you." The puppet master crossed his arms, unhappy with what was going on. They had to go get supplies for the Akatsuki. Once a week, a group of two would go to town to gather supplies that was needed.

"I am getting up. Now get out so I can change." Sakura pushed up, and out of bed with only a tanktop on, and shorts. She pushed Sasori out of the bedroom, and closed the door. She could hear a groan from the other side, coming from the puppet master, making her smile and chuckle in silence.

She brushed her hair down, getting the bed head to disappear, before putting on her red fishnet top that had detachable sleeves, that attached to the straps of the shirt. She pulled on a black tank-top after that. Grabbing a pair of black shorts, then her holsters for her kunais. She finally grabbed her black cloak, so they would be discreet at the village. She pulled on her black boots when she heard a bang at her door, and sighed.

"Hurry up Sakura!" Sasori said through the door, finally hearing the door unlock, she stepped out. Sasori pushed himself off the wall and started to walk, with the pink-haired girl following him through the halls.

Finally they were outside, heading east towards a village. Sasori even on a plain, black cloak, so he wouldn't be noticed, just like she did. He pulled his hood over his head, so he was hidden completely, even though they had around thirty minutes until they needed to do that. Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasori, who didn't notice what she was looking at.

"You know, we can talk while we head over to the Village." She finally said after a few minutes of silence, looking back forward.

"Talk about what?" He didn't sound happy, or enthusiastic about their conversation. He was still a little annoyed with how late they had left, due to Sakura not waking up on time.

She shrugged as she rubbed her head. Small images flashing in her mind of a couple people, and places. Her head was starting to hurt. "I…I don't know." She didn't sound as strong as before. The pain started to throb more as the seconds passed.

Sasori turned to look at her, confused and pushed off his hood. Sakura wasn't moving now, just holding her head, mumbling something under her breath."Sakura?" He said and walked by her side and grabbed her arm. The pain subsided instantly, as if pulling her away from something shocking her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I think I am okay. Lets just go and get the items." She walked next to him, his hand staying on his arm. He cared for her, truly, and was worried about her. He knew the memories might be coming back faster than he, or any of the Akatsuki members would like, but that wasn't the reason why he cared for her. She knew that she cared for him, but as well cared for a couple of the other members. They made small talk, as they walked towards the town. Finally getting there, with their hoods up, after forty minutes of walking.

They were finally on their way back, with bags in each of their hands. When they were ten minutes away from the village, they removed their hoods and continued to walk. It was only after another five minutes, images started to flood back into Sakura's mind. Her head, pulsing with pain again. Sasori turned to look at her as she was leaning on a tree, but leaning forward holding her head, as she started to cry out in pain. There were two main people who flashed back and forth in her mind. A blond haired boy that was spiked up wildly, and a boy with dark blue hair, spiked back. She didn't know why, she would have only small flash backs when she would dream, or what the two guys ment to her. Even a man with white hair, his mouth covered with a black fabric popped into her flashing memories. Sasori was looking at her worried, and trying to talk to her, but she couldn't understand him, as her eyes were closed, all she could feel, was a hand on her shoulder before she finally she fell into his arms as she passed out from the pain that would not cease, from the flood of distant memories of her past.

*********************A few weeks earlier For Naruto and Sasuke*************************

Naruto and Sasuke were running throughout Konoha Village, trying to find their lost team member. They finally came together after a few days of looking. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who was sitting down on a bench, looking down, and having a sad expression. Sasuke was already frowning when he walked towards the blond haired boy, he saw him look up at him shaking his head. Naruto frowned more then stood up and walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Where could she have gone? We searched everywhere for her." Naruto started at Sasuke, looking as if he was going to cry.

"I don't know, Naruto. We need to wait for Kakashi to come to us to tell us if he found her yet. Or any leads. It has only been a week since she went missing." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We will find her, Naruto .We are all worried about her, and hope to find her soon." He then looked over when he heard someone walking towards them. Naruto looked up too.

Sasuke then sighed. "We need to start going to other towns,since she is not here, we need to start searching there. For all we know, she is in another village, unaware of where to go." Sasuke then walked away from Naruto and Kakashi. "I am going to go get ready, you should do the same Naruto."

Naruto watched Sasuke then nodded having determination in his eyes. "That is a good idea. I will go get my stuff together." He saw Sasuke jump away going to his apartment. Naruto then looked at Kakashi. "Tell everyone where we went. I hope we aren't too late." Kakashi nodded and then Naruto started to jump away going to his own apartment.

It was a few hours later that Naruto and Sasuke were meeting up at the main gate for Konoha. They nodded to each other and started to run into the forest, to go try and find any leads to find their lost team mate.

By nightfall, the two had stopped in at a small village. They paid for a hotel, and were sitting in the room. Naruto was looking outside at the sky frowning, unable to smile for once. He was conflicted now more than ever. Sasuke was finally back in Sakura and his grip, they were a team again, but now Sakura was the one to leave. He understood that she had amnesia, but he was going to help her remember, with Sasuke's help. Both of the guys were worried beyond belief. It was bad enough that Sakura had amnesia, but now she was missing.

Sasuke sighed as he laid on the bed. Eyes closed as he was trying to calm his mind from the things that could happen to her. "Sasuke." Naruto got up and walked over, putting a hand on the other mans arm. "We will find her…If Sakura and I could find you, which we did. We can find her." Naruto smiled weakly, it was coated with worry just as Sasuke's was. By midnight, both the boys laid down, and fell asleep.

**************************Present for Naruto and Sasuke*****************************

Naruto was sitting on the top of the mountain, in Konoha. He had been waiting for Sasuke, who was late. They had been going in and out of the village, numerous times, trying to find their missing Team mate. Naruto knew that Sasuke was either asleep, or he was talking to Kakashi and Tsunade if they had received any information. They were looking for if anyone had seen or thought they saw Sakura, in any village. They had gone to as many villages as they could, and spoke to the people that run it, telling them whats going on.

Naruto sighed and stood up, looking down at Konoha, frowning. He felt like something was going on, that it wasn't pleasant. He could never shake the feelings that would come and go. Sasuke tried to convince him that he had an overactive imagination, which he did. He started to hear the crunch of dead leaves on the ground, as someone was approaching. He knew who it was so he didn't turn around to see Sasuke, walking up the remainder of the steps, and over towards the railing. He hopped over the railing and joined Naruto, on top of one of the old Hokage's heads.

"We have contacted everyone, to see if they have any clues. Tsunade and Kakashi are waiting for any clues to where she might be." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down at the village.

"I hope that atleast one person has spotted her… It isn't good for this going on any longer. We have to find her."

"Naruto. We. Will. Find. Her." The Uchiha looked at him serious. "Even if it means we searching everywhere, and having many people with us, searching for her. We have many friends who want her back, just as much as we do." He looked back at the town, frowning even more when he looked at where Sakura's apartment is. "Nothing will stop us from finding her." He said definitely.

"Right now…" Naruto sighed as he sat back down on the head. "I just wish that she would gain her memories back, and just come back to us."

"You already know that it might come back in months, or never come back again."

"Don't tell me that!" He shot Sasuke a angry look. "She will remember us! We have been a team for a long time now."

"You never know what could happen, Naruto." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

They both sat in silence, not knowing what to say. They had both been on edge since their first attempt in finding Sakura. It became hours later, when it was becoming dark, for them to finally leave the mountain they were either sitting, or standing on, to go grab something to eat. They were hungry, and even a bit irritable. They needed something to help them relax and calm down, which a fun talk would be helpful at this moment. They would not be late, to having dinner with Kakashi.

Note from the Author:  
I am sorry for the long, long delay for this fanfiction. For a while now, everything has been hectic, or stressful. My laptop actually died on me, work has been long hours (Which is good so I can save up), and conventions being scheduled (Which I will be going to Metrocon This month, in Tampa FL) . I thank those who are still waiting for more, and I am sorry again for how long the wait was. Please forgive me, and please, never stop wanting more. If you even have suggestions, give me some. Everyone, even authors need suggestions. ^_^ ~ Neko1214

Thank you to everyone who commented loving this Fanfiction. Cherry11111, kittychic0895 , acetwolf94 , dormant404. Who ever wants to send me a PM you can, give me ideas you might want to see in the story. Keep commenting please! Thanks again everyone!


End file.
